Dr Cox Vs Dr Cox
by Shrink To Be
Summary: Doctor Cox has an argument with… himself? A conversation: JD has‘grown a pair’ and takes on Dr Cox. All you have to do is work out who is who. Cox/JD if you look for it.


**Summary:** Doctor Cox has an argument with… himself? A conversation where JD 'grows a pair' and takes on Dr Cox. All you have to do is work out who is who. Cox/JD if you look for it.

**Author Notes:** Ok, it's madness really… in short, a friend and I were talking on msn one evening and started having a go at each other Dr Cox style. This is the result, (and it turns out that I'm really JD on the inside… eh…) We really enjoyed the argument, trying to out Cox each other, but, alas, she won…

So I decided to edit it slightly and post it where I thought others may appreciate it- even if it is just to read some of the quotes which found their way into it. I apologise for the use of these quotes, (I don't own them!). underlining means an action

It's my first scrubs post, so please be nice even though it's incredibly strange… eh… :-D

Also, if there are any mistakes/errors/typos please message me so that I can fix them. I have checked the document through serveral times, but i'm not a whizz at fanfiction . net or the american language.

Enjoy!

* * *

Dr Cox 1: seriously, do you want list of things I care as little about as you being upset with me? Lemme see, uhh... Low-carb diets. Michael Moore. The Republican National Convention. Kabbalah and all Kabbalah-related products. Hi-def TV, the Bush daughters, wireless hot spots, 'The O.C.', the U.N., recycling, getting Punk'd, Danny Gans, the Latin Grammys, the real Grammys. Jeff, that Wiggle who sleeps too darn much! The Yankees payroll, all the red states, all the blue states, every hybrid car, every talk show host! Everything on the planet, everything in the solar system, everything everything everything everything everything everything--eve--everything that exists -- past, present and future, in all discovered and undiscovered dimensions.

Oh! And Hugh Jackman. Eh.

Dr Cox 2: Smirks as he recognises the rant

Dr Cox 1: Shut up Barbara.

Dr Cox 2: Now, don't think you're gonna get away with calling me girls names, because I re-he-ally don't think you'd want to be doing that.

Dr Cox 1: Gee, Sheila, when did _you_ grow a backbone?

Dr Cox 1: gives out a gasp of disbelief, mouth slightly open, brow furrowed

Dr Cox 2: Wow... see you finally filled in that prescription for two testicles… now Sally I suggest you go and do your work, before I come down on your ass.

Dr Cox 1: gapes now, look Julie I think its time you had a time out makes action with hands sharp piercing whistle Corner, Kylie, now!

Dr Cox 2: You're mad. But you can't give me the silent treatment because you know I'd actually love that, so you're giving me the talk-until-I-want-to-commit-suicide treatment.

Dr Cox 1: Rhiannon, I didn't know you felt that way, you should really talk to someone about that problem of yours- you never know, maybe one day it'll get out of hand and you'll accidentally slip; ooh, ouchies whines in girls voice 'my poor little dainty wrists are bleeding how am I ever going to where that short sleeved glitzy shirt ever again?'. Poor, poor Lillian, go talk to someone- NOT ME!

Dr Cox 2: You've put me in an awkward spot because I'm a healer and I want to help, but speaking to you would acknowledge your existence. You don't exist. So I'm going to address the stapler. Hi, stapler. The red is killer. By the way, there's a Dr. Brownsfield who is just the most wonderful bone guy. What? What's that, stapler? Oh, no. She… She's an actual doctor.

Dr Cox 1: Just stop talking Samantha, you see, this is what happens when you have no imagination (or rather too much!smirks), and no actual intelligence! You start quoting things off some show that I've never even heard of, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll have a lovely chat with your girlfriends about it tomorrow night at your slumber party, (no, don't worry about inviting me I have a previous engagement)so maybe you should just stop before you hurt yourself and confuse you Shakespeare from your House, and start swooning after patients, or, god forbid, the cute male physician who is in fact your boss! So, unless you have something original to say Miranda, close that delicate mouth of yours before you hurt yourself. There's a good girl.

Dr Cox 2: If you keeps ignoring my threats, I'm going to have to hit you.

Dr Cox 1: Fine, Gina, give me your best shot. But I warn you, if you even touch me, there WILL be consequences. Now, I don't usually hit girls, but in your case I may just make an exception. There's no way I could've known it was you when all I see in my vision is red.

Dr Cox 2: How would you like to be in a broken jaw commercial?

Dr Cox 1: You're all talk and no action Hannah, glares daggers Go. Home.

Dr Cox 2:Ooo ree-hee-ally? You think you can do anything that's more that just a little blip on my radar Tina? And trust me, I've got a BIG radar, I would know.

Dr Cox 1: You're re-he-he-he-he-he-he-he-heally trying my patience today Fiona.

Dr Cox 2: Tabitha, you're still not understanding that if you don't shut up and get to work, I am going to have to spend every waking moment coming up with new ways to make yours days on this fine green earth numbered.

Dr Cox 1: growls your job is on the rocks Tamsin, think veeeeeery carefully now, decide if this is a trick question, are you going to talk to me ever again?

Dr Cox 2: Yas-

Dr Cox 1: ah!

Dr Cox 2: Wha-

Dr Cox 1: no!

Dr Cox 2: Ho-

Dr Cox 1: STOP!

Dr Cox 1: You see, the trick here, Wendy, is that you DON'T talk

Dr Cox 2: Turns bright red and glares, is furious

Dr Cox 1: See easily done. Yeeeesh storms off in opposite direction banging head on a clip board

Dr Cox 2: puts his hands behind his head and questions the other's sanity

Dr Cox 1: then remembers the girl, goes back, smacks her over the head with clip board also, and storms off again

Dr Cox 2: -And yet you still don't understand that even though you're in those new scrubs that I'm sure you've just been dying to wear ever since you got them, and those lovely new shoes to match, that they don't give you the right to storm around like you can talk to me. Touch me. Hell even come within a 30 feet radius. If it continues I will be forced to hurt you.

Dr Cox 1: How the hell did you just talk to me when I'm already in the elevator? looks at intercom in the panel Oh God no, looks upwards why?! bangs head against elevator wall

Elevator: Stops

Dr Cox 1: Noooooooooo…breaks into a growl

Dr Cox 2: Well for one thing this a broom cupboard. And for another, you followed me in here as I was leaving. now you had better get out, or I swear, Clare, that if you don't LEAVE me alone, then you will regret the day your mommy squeezed you out, and went "o thank god it's a girl, now we can be bestest friends ever"

Dr Cox 1: You leave my mum out of this you… you… narcissist! woops...

Dr Cox 2: grins

'Dr Cox 1': Damn it

Dr Cox 2: thoughts: I WIN! BOOYA!

JD says: uh... sorry Dr Cox legs it


End file.
